Big Time Forbidden Romance
by southern.charm.96
Summary: Hawk, seeking revenge on Gustavo, forms a band to defeat BTR and become better. What happens when the two 'rivals' start falling for each other?  BTRxOC


1st Chapter :)

* * *

><p>Four teenage girls walked into the Palm Woods Hotel, their new home. Just over a week ago, they were living a normal life in four different states. Then Hawk, music producer at Hawk Records, came and offered to take them to Hollywood to become a pop group. So here they were now.<p>

"Leigh." Meghana politely spoke to the man behind the counter. He rolled his eyes before finding the room key.

"2D." He told her before lazily sliding the room key.

"Thank you…" She looked at his name tag. "Mr. Bitters."

"Whatever." He went to his office and slammed the door.

"What a nice person." Karsyn said on the elevator ride up. "So, what's our room number?"

"2D" Sophia answered.

"That'll be easy to remember." Kyla grinned. "It's my bra size." The other three girls rolled their eyes as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. They made their way out of the elevator and to their room. Once they got into their apartment, they all sat on the white couch with red and black pillows.

"There are four rooms." Meghana finally stood up in front of the other girls. "One for Karsyn's parents, one for Shawn and who's sharing with who?"

"I'll share with Karsyn." Sophia offered.

"And that leaves the third room for me and Kyla." Meghana spoke. "Alright, remember what Hawk said was the number one rule?"

"No talking, flirting, or any other contact with Big Time Rush." The other three said in unison.

"Besides, we really need to focus on our music for the time being." Meghana reasoned. "Alright, let's unpack!"

* * *

><p>Meghana Smith was the unofficial leader of the foursome. She was from Dallas, Texas. Her dad was originally from England and her mom from India. But, she considered New York (where she was discovered) her real home, despite all of the moving around. She was the type of person that was kind of mysterious with people she doesn't know and with her friends, she's an open book. When you looked at her, she reminded you of Selena Gomez, just with darker skin and red tips in her hair. In their band, First December, she was the bassist and one of the back-up singers.<p>

Kyla Smith (not related to Meghana) was the shy one of the group. She had lived with her aunt and uncle almost all of her. She also had a twin sister named Kylie, who had not actually spoke to Kyla once she had accepted Hawk's offer to move to California. Her hair was a dark blonde color and she had bright green eyes. The thing that made her different from the other girls was her monore piercing. In the band, she was the drummer.

Sophia Harrison was more outgoing and she loved to make people smile. She had lived with her parents, a brother, and a sister in Denver, Colorado for the past four years. Her parents were ecstatic when she had gotten the offer to go to Hollywood. Sophia had wavy dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. In the band, she was the singer.

Last, but not least was Karsyn Leigh. She was laid-back and very easy-going. It took a lot to set her off. She grew up in Malibu, California, where her dad owned a surf shop. Through his shop, she fell in love with surfing. Her roots were Italian and she had a tendency to speak the language when she didn't realize it. She had straight dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes. In the band, she was the guitarist.

"Let's go check out the pool!" Meghana yelled

* * *

><p>"Have you seen the new girls?" Camille Roberts, an actress at the Palm Woods, came up to a group of four guys, who were relaxed on beach chairs beside the pool.<p>

"New girls?" James Diamond sat up straight and took off his sunglasses.

"Are they hot?" Carlos sat up next.

"And single?" Logan grinned.

"Yes." She said to James. "I'm not answering that." She raised an eyebrow at Carlos. "And how am I supposed to know?" She glared at Logan.

"Is that them?" Kendall pointed lazily to the four girls that had come down to the pool and took up four beach chairs on the other side.

"They're hot." James grinned. "Time to work the James magic." He stood up and made sure he looked good.

"I'm right there with you buddy." Carlos jumped up and grinned.

"I'm gonna stay here." Logan squeaked, still being glared at by Camille. The two looked at Kendall.

"Did you forget that I lost a girl to New Zealand only a couple months ago?"

"Oh…right." James rolled his eyes then headed over to the four girls with Carlos.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so sorry that it is not a long chapter but I felt horrible that I had not gotten out a chapter yet. Review and you get to find out what happens with James and Carlos and the four girls (that aren't supposed to talk to them).**

**.96**


End file.
